I Missed Loving You
by Zillionz
Summary: I'll be screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name I'm so in love that I acted insane And that's the way I loved you- Taylor Swift


A/N: I was listening to Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You"- and it hit me to write a Channy story about it. It fits them perfectly! So here goes- my first song-fic, I Missed Loving You. **Warning: it's totally unoriginal, and cliché.**

Disclaimer: The day will come when I own everything… someday- ok, maybe never. But I'll never lose hope!

**I Missed Loving You**

**He is sensible and so incredible****  
****And all my single friends are jealous****  
****He says everything I need to hear and it's like****  
****I couldn't ask for anything better**

**He opens up my door and I get into his car****  
****And he says, you look beautiful tonight****  
****And I feel perfectly fine**

"You're so lucky Snny! I wish I had a boyfriend like him." Tawni lamented as she helped Sonny get ready for her date. Sonny turned and smiled at her best friend. She smoothed out her blue dress and smacked her ruby lips.

"You'll find someone someday Tawn. Who wouldn't love a gorgeous girl like you?" Sonny turned to her Californian best friend. Tawni smiled wryly.

"That's exactly the problem Sonny. Everyone dates me for my looks, but never for my inner heart."

"You have a heart, Hart?" Sonny joked. Tawni rolled her eyes at the lame joke.

"Believe it or not Sonny, you've changed me. Just as you've changed all the others in the studio." Sonny grimaced. There was one person she hadn't been able to change. The ringing of the doorbell jolted out of her daydream.

**ILY**

"You're stunning Sonny." She smiled at her boyfriend as he opened the door of his car. Alex was about a year older than her. He was a successful actor on a popular comedy show, and the two had met at an awards ceremony. They had hit off instantly.

Sonny sighed contently as Alex turned up the radio. Alonny. That's what their relationship had been called, along with various other names that included Sonnex and Solex. Sonny ignored the voice inside her head. _You know that you liked Channy much, much better Sonny. Don't even try to deny it._

She had been brushing off the little voices that nagged her ever since she had started dating Alex. She was content. She felt safe in his arms, and that was what mattered.

**But I've been screamin' and fightin'****  
****And kissin' in the rain****  
****And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name****  
****You're so in love that you act insane****  
****And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone****  
****It's a roller-coaster kinda rush****  
****And I never knew I could feel that much****  
****And that's the way I loved you**

As Alex excused himself to make a trip to the restroom, Sonny found her thoughts drifting to her ex. Her relationship with Chad had ended three years ago, after she had caught him kissing Francesca, a girl who was guest starring on his show. She had refused to listen to his pleas and had broken up with him.

_Our relationship was riddled with fights anyway. It was only a matter of time before we broke up. _Sonny tried to convince herself of the fact. She had run to Wisconsin for three months after the breakup. When she came back, he was still there, acting as if they had never been a thing. He had a new girl on his arm every day. They plainly ignored each other, refusing to acknowledge the other even at public ceremonies.

It had hurt. Sonny didn't deny that. But she had gotten over him. _I think._ Deep inside, Sonny knew she still loved him the way she had before. An incident from years ago blew itself up in her mind.

"_I hate you! You're so vain!" Sonny had completely forgotten why they were fighting. Chad eyed her furiously, rain sliding down his soaked locks._

"_I hate you more! You're so… you! I can't stand the way you're so bubbly and happy all the time!" Sonny and Chad continued fighting, coming closer and closer, until finally, he just grabbed her and kissed her. Their tongues fought for dominance as he pushed her into the wall. They pulled apart breathing hard._

"_Why were we fighting again?"_

**He respects my space and never makes me wait****  
****And he calls exactly when he says he will****  
****He's close to my mother****  
****Talks business with my father****  
****He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**

**But I've been screamin' and fightin'****  
****And kissin' in the rain****  
****And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name****  
****You're so in love that you act insane****  
****And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone****  
****It's a roller-coaster kinda rush****  
****And I never knew I could feel that much****  
****And that's the way I loved you**

Sonny broke out into a grin as she watched her boyfriend talk to her parents. They had loved her boyfriend from the start. She was thrilled that her parents approved of him.

Although her mom hadn't minded her relationship with Chad, her father and brother had been another story. It wasn't that they disliked him, it was just that he was the first boy their precious Sonny had fallen in love with. Her father was scared to death that Chad would force Sonny into something she didn't want to do. Eventually though, they came around.

**ILY**

Later that night, Connie slowly opened the door to her daughter's room. It shocked her to see that Sonny wasn't talking on the phone to Alex or Tawni. She had a box in the shape of a box open on her bed. It was made of cherry wood, and was intricately carved. Connie recognized the box as the one that Chad had given her daughter on their first anniversary. She smiled sadly as she watched her take out pictures and study them. She closed the door gently.

**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'****  
****And my heart's not breakin'****  
****'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**

**And you were wild and crazy****  
****Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated****  
****Got away by some mistake and now**

**I'll be screamin' and fightin'****  
****And kissin' in the rain****  
****It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name****  
****I'm so in love that I acted insane****  
****And that's the way I loved you**

Sonny put on a fake smile from the other side of the aisle. She saw Alex give her a tiny thumbs-up. It was the wedding every little girl dreamed of. Cherry blossoms perfumed the fresh air. Alex wore a dark suit with pink touches to coordinate with Sonny's gorgeous pink dress. It was strapless pink dress that had sequins dotting the upper half. A ribbon ran down the side, accentuating Sonny's figure. The train wasn't very long, but was extremely elegant. Her face was covered by a delicate lace veil given to her by her grandmother, Rose, before she had passed away. Pink roses were woven into her hair in remembrance.

The familiar music started and Sonny walked down the aisle escorted by her father. Everyone was dabbing at their eyes as she walked in. Tawni grinned brightly at her from the side, her husband, who was Sonny's older brother, grinning proudly at his little sister.

The vows were gorgeous, and Sonny looked deep into her fiancé's eyes as she said them. As the ceremony passed, Sonny found she was more and more unsure of the words she was saying. Alex's green eyes were turning bluer every minute, and his brown hair was turning into a familiar blond by the second.

Just as the final words were being spoken by the priest, Sonny interrupted.

"Excuse me sir, may I have a minute?" The priest looked down oddly at her. Murmurs spread through the crowd, but Sonny didn't care.

"Can it wait sweetheart? There are only the final vows to say."

"I'm sorry, but it can't wait. Alex, may I speak to you outside?" Sonny didn't wait for an answer as she dragged him out.

**ILY**

"I can't do this." Sonny stated simply. She hated breaking his heart like this, but it was the only way she could do this. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep this charade going. To be frank, Sonny wasn't feeling the least bit sad.

"I know." Sonny watched her former fiancé. "I expected it Sonny."

"You did?" Alex chuckled lightly. She was shocked to see that he wasn't sad either. Or it could just be that he was hiding his feelings. He _was_ an actor.

"Sonny, from the moment I started dating you, I could see that someone else had your heart. It was painfully obvious." Sonny smiled wryly.

"I'm really sorry Alex. I wasn't too discreet, was I?" Alex laughed again. Sonny was grateful to him for being so kind.

"To be frank Sonny, I didn't feel too bad. I don't want to keep you two apart. There's no point in loving someone who already loves someone."

"Why did you propose?"

"My mom." Alex dryly remarked. Sonny grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Alex."

"No problem. I would still like to remain friends though, if that's alright with you."

"Not at all." Alex smiled brightly at her.

"I think someone wants to talk to you Sonny. I'll take care of everything inside." He left her, leaving in clear view the blond she had left Alex for.

"Chad." Sonny breathed out. Chad held a single pink rose. Sonny felt tears prick her eyes. She had invited him to the wedding, but had never gotten an answer back. The pink rose reminded her of his relationship with her grandmother. Chad had always been adored by Rose, who had known that he loved her granddaughter.

"Sonny. A little bird told me you were getting married." Chad held out the rose. Sonny glared at him.

"How dare you Chad? I know very well that you got the invitation! Didn't you have the decency to even attend? Or was it too much caring for you?" Chad watched quietly as Sonny yelled at him. She had every right to be angry at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Cooper." Sonny said curtly. She glowered at him for a minute before bursting into tears. Chad walked up and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. Sonny sobbed into his shirt.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt Chad?" Sonny hiccupped through her tears. A soft smile broke Chad's face.

"I know Sonny. If you had given me a chance to explain…" Sonny looked at him expectantly.

"I was drunk." He said simply. Sonny looked at him with a slight fire in her eyes.

"That's your explanation?"

"It's true, Sonny. Alcohol influences the brain in negative ways. You don't know how much I regretted that night." Chad pulled away and studied her.

"So… I just came to say congratulations. I wish you and Alex all the best." Chad handed her the rose. Sonny stared at it, then at him.

"Well, thanks for coming Chad." Sonny pursed her lips and began to walk away

**ILY**

"Sonny!" Chad was running after her. He grabbed her and engulfed her lips with his. She found her arms involuntarily slipping around his neck. As they pulled away, water dripped from his perfect, soaked locks onto her forehead.

"Don't marry him." Chad murmured against her lips. Sonny smirked.

"I'm not." Chad pulled back slightly.

"You're not?"

"No. I left him."

"Why? He was perfect!"

"I missed screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. I missed waking up thinking about you and cursing you. I missed the passion and the fire. I missed being in love, Chad. I missed you." Sonny's coffee eyes were earnest. Chad broke into a huge, goofy smile that rarely showed itself. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"So we're good?" Sonny asked, out of breath.

"Oh we're so good." Behind them, Sonny vaguely heard cheers and laughs as she kissed him once more.

**Breakin' down and comin' undone****  
****It's a roller-coaster kinda rush****  
****And I never knew I could feel that much****  
****And that's the way I loved you**

**And that's the way I loved you****  
****I never knew I could feel that much****  
****And that's the way I loved you**

"I hate you Chad!"

"I know."

"You're so vain!"

"I know."

"Have I mentioned I hate you?"

"Yes. But you love me anyways."

**I Missed Loving You**

A/N: That's the longest one-shot I've ever written. And it was totally unoriginal. I could name millions of stories exactly like this, but that's what made it so fun to write =D Review?


End file.
